


Only a Phone Call Away

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	Only a Phone Call Away

“Alright, we have time for the last question!” Jared laughs, as the band finishes their little song.  
  
It was only Saturday, but Creationent had asked you to do an extra panel that day. You had found a fan in the crowd and was leading her back to the stage as Jared kept busy.  
  
“So, first I wanted to congratulate you and your fiancé on the birth of your son Micah.” The fan speaks into the microphone once she’s sat down..  
  
You and Jared were in England for Asylum, but Y/N unfortunately needed to stay home with your newborn son.  
  
But with all the live streaming and her best friend there to send her videos, you hoped she didn’t feel as lonely.  
  
“Thank you.” you smile, speaking in to the microphone. “Thank you very much.”  
  
“My question is for you Jensen. How has it been with a newborn, and has it been hard to be in a different country? Which thank you for doing!”  
  
“You’re welcome. It’s so hard. To be honest, it’s incredibly hard. I’m away from Micah and my fiancé  _and_  JJ, and on top of it like you know she’s been posting about it, Y/N has been suffering from a little bit of post partum depression. She wants to be here, but she and the baby weren’t ready to travel.”  
  
“They are all confused man.” Jared laughs.  
  
“Oh. Sorry. Yeah, that would help if you knew what I was talking about.” You laughs. “She had to have Micah via C-Section, and she just wasn’t ready to fly yet. To face the crowds. You all know her. She’s a quiet, shy person, and crowds aren’t always her cup of tea. She has to warm up to traveling.”  
  
“It must be why you two get along so well.” Jared offers, nodding his head.  
  
“I guess so. I mean it’s worked so far.” You laugh with the group.  
  
“Hey, I know what. Gen is with her. Let’s skype with Gen and Y/N and say hi!” Jared offers, looking out to the crowd. They start to cheer, so Jared quickly pulls out his phone. After a few minutes Gen picks up, and smiles.  
  
“Hey baby.” She smiles and waves at the two of you. “Hey Jensen!”  
  
“Hey Gen.” you and Jared say together.  
  
“Say hey guys!” Jared points the phone to the crowd, and they start to yell happy mother’s day.  
  
“Thanks guys!” she says, waving to the phone. The camera man moves forward, so the fans can see everything going on, on their screens.  
  
“Hey, is (Y/N) around?” you ask quietly. “I wanted to say hey and wish her a happy mother’s day.”  
  
“Yeah. Of course.” She gets up from her seat and shakily walks until she’s in the kitchen. “Hey Y/N! Some people want to wish you both an early happy mother’s day!”  
  
You can see her face light up as she sees you, and in an instant you can tell she’s tired.  
  
She’s only been a mom shy of three months, but it’s already been a hard three months. She hides her exhaust to give a smile.  
  
“Hey baby.” You smile, laughing as Micah perks up at the sound of your voice, and she giggles as your son gurgles happily, kicking in her arms. “Hey bud. Hey Micah!” you turn to the crowd. “Everyone. Quietly wish her a happy mother’s day. Don’t scare my baby.”  
  
They listen, and quietly cheer, wishing your fiancé and Gen a happy mother’s day. After a few seconds you blow her a kiss, knowing that she wouldn’t want to stay long. You’d call her after you were done.  
  
You quickly say goodbye to the crowd, thanking everyone for coming, and you are the first to leave, heading backstage – Jared following.  
  
“She looked upset. You think everything is okay with Micah?” Jared asks, giving you a look.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m going to call her right now.” You look to the phone in your hand, and Jared realizes, leaving you to yourself.  
  
It only takes a few rings, before she picks up and you can see her face over Skype.  
  
“Hey handsome.” She smiles tiredly. She’s lying down and Micah is lying on her chest.  
  
“Hey are you okay? Is everything okay with Micah and JJ?”  
  
“Yeah.” She sighs heavily. “I’m just tired. He was up all night with colic. I. I’m just tired.”  
  
“I can get on a plane immediately. Be home tomorrow.”  
  
“I can’t do that to you. You have a bunch of people that paid to see you. To meet you. I don’t want them to hate me because you left the convention early.”  
  
You can feel the couch you are sitting on bend under someone’s weight, and Jared is sitting next to you.  
  
“You know they wouldn’t hate you. And to be honest, they aren’t fans of ours, if they hate you for needing your fiancé.”  
  
Y/N smiles at the sight of her big brother. The one person that truly understood her struggles, as he could relate. Although his depression was different from hers, he understood.  
  
She needed to be surrounded by her loved ones, and Gen and the boys weren’t enough.  
  
“Is JJ being a maniac?” Jared laughs, trying to ruse a smile out of you. You smile only a few seconds.  
  
“No. She’s fine. She’s being a big help, but it’s. I feel. I feel like I’m screwing things up. I need help. I need you Jay.”  
  
“Go.” Jared looks to you. “Talk to everyone, let him know. Get a ticket, go home. You are needed at home, not here. They’ll survive. You did this last time, and held the fort down when I needed to be with family. Now family needs you. Go take care of my little sister.”  
  
“Okay. Y/N. I’m going to go pack and get a ticket. Until then, I’m only a phone call away. Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” she cries, finally letting it out. Micah starts crying so she starts crying. “God, he won’t sleep, I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“It’s going to be okay. You’re a capable mom, you’ll be okay.” You repeat that to her a few times, until she’s gotten Micah calmed down.  
  
Almost seventeen hours later, you were pulling in to your home. Gen and the boys had left, so she was alone until you got there. You grab the small bouquet of flowers you found at the store, and leave your suitcase, and run to the front door, bounding in, as she came downstairs.  
  
“I have never been happier to see anyone.” She cries, wrapping her arms around you.  
  
“Happy mother’s day gorgeous. I told you, I was only a phone call away.”


End file.
